Nenya, Vilya, Narya, and Linya
by Aimi Komori
Summary: Linya isn't a very nice elven ring, but not one soul knows it, because it had never shown signs of evil until now.
1. Linya is passed down

**   
Nenya, Vilya, Narya, and Linya  
  
By Aimi  
**  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord Of the Rings  
people, places, things, I do own Linya(it's a ring), Dolenlond (Hidden Haven),  
Amanlammen(Elvish for Blessed Voice), Dolenhen (Hidden Eye), Alkar (Glory), and  
Lindëoelena (Singer of Stars).  
  
  
I watched as my sister came slowly down the stairs of our home near Mordor's borders.   
You wonder why we leave so close. No one can see Dolenlond, unless you were of good intentions. I am the youngest in my family of two girls and one boy. The eldest is Amanlammen, then there is Alkar, and my brother, Dolenhen. My sister Amanlammen rules our kingdom, long has it been since our parents left for the 'Mithlond, the Gray Havens'.  
Lammen is the cool and calm one of us all. Alkar is quiet a strange one, she's blunt, pushy, and sometimes a bit like a bully, but she's sweet in her own ways, Dolenhen is a lot like our father, a great scholar, a lover of learning, and then there is I, Lindëoelena, Mother often called me the sweet one.   
  
  
Lammen's eyes looked worried as she came down the stairs that lead out to the courtyard, where I was reading.   
I walked up to her, "Mani naa ta, Lammen?" What is it?  
She looked at me like she didn't know m,. "I will be leaving here soon for Mithlond."  
I laugh a little, "That's cruel to play such jokes on me!" I hugged her. "Now tell me, what really does trouble you?"  
She smiled a little, "Your so much like our little Mother, it's a pity you did know her for very long."  
I sighed, talking about Mother was never an easy subject to discuss with my older siblings, "I know, I miss her so much. Is that why your talking like that? You miss them like we all do."  
"Indeed, but it's another reason why I wish to leave these shores."   
There was a bitter tone in her voice. "What?"  
"I am one of the two last ring bearers here in Middle-Earth, the hobbit Samwise Gamgee and myself."  
I stepped away from, "Your a what?"  
She pulled out her hand and showed me a ring on her left hand's middle finger, "This Linya, one of the rings of the elves."  
I shook my head, "Lammen, there are only three rings for the elves, not four. Nenya, Vilya, and Narya. I do not hear at all in the verses about four rings" I said firmly, "there is no such thing as one called Linya."  
The ring on her hand sparkled with many small garnets and emeralds, into a pattern around her finger like Celtic knots, wrapping itself around it was thin silver ivy.  
  
"Linya isn't as important as Nenya, Vilya, and Narya, it is a lesser ring. Sauron gave many of these out, but Linya is best of all the lesser rings. It gives me to will to control our lands, who can enter and leave Dolenlond, and the music of the world." My sister said, "It was Mothers', she gave it to me  
before she left, I now give Linya to you. For I am now ready to go far from here."  
  
As hard as it was, I believed it, "Why not Alkar? She's the eldest next to you! Or Dolenhen? He is wise and kind!"  
  
"Alkar is hard headed and I have sense she will get into much trouble when she's older if she is not watched well. And Dolenhen is not ready to take on a task such as this. It is you that I want for this task, Lindëoelena. No one else." She pleaded.  
  
I looked to the floor, "When will you leave?"  
"Soon after we attend the coronation of King Elessar's newborn son." She said as she pulled in the ring off, "Give me your hand, you shall be the ring bearer now."  
I stepped away, not at all wanting to be near to my sister, "What if I refuse?"  
My sister's eyes were sharp as she looked into my gray eyes. "Would you be that stupid?"  
"I may be."  
My sister walked up to me and held my face up to hers'. "Please, I know very well I could give it to one of the elder elves of our council, or our siblings , but I wish it to stay in our family, but not to our siblings." She picked up my hand once more.  
  
I gave up knowing my sister was stubborn as pig about things she wanted done,. "All right already, Lammen. I'll do it, but don't expect anything great from me.I'm no Galadriel..." She slipped the cool ring upon my finger.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly and I muttered a curse.  
I walked away without saying anything to her. So I am now a ring bear.  
Who knows what will come to be now that I am it's keeper...  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS Polite reviews and critique is welcomed.  
  
  



	2. Linya's Lullaby

**Nenya, Narya, Vilya, & Linya  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Aimi**  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I watched as Alkar fidgeted in her saddle and complain about the weather was messing up her hair, my brother was trying to cool her temper with news he had heard outside our home and the such.  
Leafs of deep brown and gold amber colored fell upon the ground.  
To me it seemed like another beautiful fall day in Middle-Earth, a peaceful one.  
  
We all three were waiting for Lammen to come. Today we would be going to Gondor, today is one more day less when the time comes for Lammen to leave for Mithlond.  
"Where did you get that?" Asked Dolenhen as he eyed the ring on my hand.   
Alkar looked sharply at the ring and huffed a bit. "So she chose you instead of me. Typical of her."  
I looked around dully, "What good is this thing for. Alkar, it's most stupidest ring ever created. It was just made to make Adar and Atara happy and not get jealous of their neighbors." Father and Mother I looked at the ring and mentally cursed it and it's stupid power. _Music_. What a waste.  
Dolenhen yawned a yawn of being bored with our talk of Linya, "Alkar, tell me what would you do if Lammen did give you Linya?" He's voice lazy and bored sounding, "How did you find out about it anyway, Alkar? It was suppose to be a secret amongst our parents and Lammen."  
Alkar was quick to avoid further questioning, "What about you? How do you know about  
'it'?"  
  
"Quit your bickering, your no longer little children." Lammen snapped as she left the  
stable, looking radiant in her riding dress of emerald green. Radiant she might look, a tryant in the morning she was.  
A light south breeze blew and scattered leafs about. Fall, it was almost as beautiful as Spring. Alas my siblings attitudes were souring the day. I tuned out everything, something told me this was going to be a long journey.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
We reached the gates of White City just before sunset and towards the end of a hymn to Elbereth. At least Lammen made the trip a little less stressful by keeping our thoughts from that stupid ring, by talking and singing.  
I looked down at it and thought how _stupid_ it was.  
All along the walls of the city were guards. They all stood proud in their shiny armor, looking out for any signs of trouble.  
Dolenhen gave them all a dull look as we rode away inside the gate, leaving it behind us, "Hmm looks like they don't have enough guards..." He's voice very sarcastic and dry.  
  
From inside Gondor we were met by a party of nobles. Some I already knew. Thranduil of Mirkwood, which was once more now Greenwood, Eomer of Rohan, Peregrin Took of the Shire, and Gloin of the Misty Mountain, the rest I did not know.  
Eomer stepped forward to my sister, "I am glad you could come, neighbor from the north. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Lady Amanlammen."  
Thranduil gave us siblings a quick wink and then proceeded to bow his head a bit to Lammen. "Mae govannen! It has been a long time, mellon."  
After what seemed to be several hours (Which was really fifteen minutes), we finally made our way to the palace.  
I was hoping we'd be shown our rooms, wrong. More introductions!  
Royal etiquette, something that we use too much of, it's enough to drive an orc crazy.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I wandered around the many vast hallways after a private dinner with my family. The really festive parties and ceremonies would start tomorrow.  
"Lindëoelena was it?" A deep man's voice's said.  
I turned around, a bit perturbed, "Yes." I said softly, well it was more of a squeak.  
He looked familiar, but I hadn't a clue from where, "Then it has come time." He stood at a distance  
My ears perked a bit, something wasn't right with this man.  
He looked like any other mortal, dressed a bit like he's been out fighting, but pretty much normal looking. "Are you talking about Aragorn's newborn son?"  
He's clear blue eyes looked at the floor, his features were deep in thought. "No, about you. It has taken a bit of time for the--" He stopped.  
I could hear hurried foot steps up the hall, so I turned to see who was coming.  
  
Alkar nearly tackled me, "Guess who I saw, little sister?"  
I looked behind me to find the man gone, so I turned back to my sibling, "Man?" Who  
She jumped up and down, "The most handsome bachelor elf besides Elrond's sons!"  
Okay this is where she had me clueless, "Haldir of Lorien?"  
She rolled her eyes, "No dummy, Sauron of Mordor!" She lightly shoved me, "Come on, your not such a childish thing that you have no clue about Thranduil's son?"  
What does she think I am? Like Galadriel and I too have a mirror?   
"A son?" I said weakly looking for a way to escape my sister's annoying chit chat.  
She let a frustrated growl and threw her hands in the air, "Look never mind." She turned around and walked away.  
I too, walked away from that hallway and into another, which I heard someone singing a  
song. In elvish. A lullaby. The song seemed to be coming from a room at the end of the hall, so I peek in.  
It had to be Arwen, Queen of Gondor, I thought.  
She held her newborn, pacing back and forth singing in a lulling voice to him.  
It kind of made me long for my own mother. She would always sing us children to sleep.  
I broke free from thought as the Mother Queen caught sight of me.  
  
"You look sad." She said as she laid the child in it's crib, "What troubles one as little as yourself?"  
I bowed politely. "A minor longing for my mother, your majesty. She has left my family along with my father for the Gray Havens years before."  
She smiled at me in understanding. "I too know the feeling. Are you the youngest sibling of Lady Amanlammen?"  
I nodded and finally allowed myself step completely into the room, "I am Lindëoelena of Dolenlond."  
"And you've recently acquired the ring of your land?" She graceful sat in a chair and  
motion for me to sit in the one opposite of her own seat.  
I sat down and twisted my hands into my skirt, "I did, but I really don't see a need for this ring to have a ring bearer."  
Arwen nodded, "Understandable. Linya is a ring that is hardly known of or spoken of. But  
it could be that it's because that your kind hardly leave the haven of Dolenlond.But some things that happen were never again spoken of."  
That got my fancy. "Like what?"  
Arwen sighed. "My father said he knew, but he's no longer here, but where your own parents are."  
A servant entered the room, "Your majesty, Queen Eowyn wishes to speak with you."  
Arwen nodded and stood, "I shall be their soon."  
I stood up too and curtsy, "Good evening, your majesty."  
She smiled and walked with me to the door, "Call me Arwen in private, for you are a  
friend and fellow kin."  
"Then I shall just be Lindë then, both public and private." I said with a small smile.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I woke up, thinking I heard some singing in my ear.  
"Alkar?" I hissed to the bed across from mine in the large room, "Alkar!?"  
All I got was a snore and something that sounded like a 'shut up'  
I looked around the dark room. It was hot and stuffy in here.  
"A!" I said as I left my bed to open the french doors to the terrace to allow a fresh breeze  
to come in. O! I breathed deeply, thinking to myself that I had dreamt I heard singing.  
The voice was neither male nor female, not loud nor soft, it seemed to sing in a mixture of elvish and black speech.  
Something caught my eye on a the ground three stories below in the courtyard.  
I didn't get a chance to actually look to see who it was, because something near me was singing again.  
My ears perked up at the sound and I looked around, I did see nor find anyone in the room. The singing stopped, that was strange.  
This was going to be a long night for me.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
AN: Before I become a totally flake. Thanks for the reviews.   
Most defiantly to my fellow writer and favorite potato, RP-chan!  
And also to my beta reader and good friend, Meggie, for reading over this chapter and  
making it worthy for others to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Linya's Pain

**Nenya, Vilya, Narya, & Linya  
  
  
  
By Aimi  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three**  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. ;D   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I heard a tittering outside my door when I awoke after a night of very little sleep.  
Oh how I wished who ever it was outside my door would shut up!  
There went that horrible tittering sound again. Who ever this person was, they were such fakes...  
I threw back the covers with great sigh. "Okay someone has to pay!"  
My door barely squeaked as it cracked open, I saw one familiar person and another I did not know.  
Alkar was almost throwing herself on this poor hapless elf. But still, enough is enough with that horrible tittering! It was enough to make a Orcs' head blow up from the sheer sound of it.  
"Alkar, I am trying to get some rest. Please keep it down." I said briskly with my arms crossed.  
Alkar looked away from the elf she was throwing herself at and gave me a disdainful look.  
"My sister, Lindëoelena." To me she said, "Goodness, it's time that you woke up!"  
I huffed at that, "You would be tired too if someone kept you up with their horrible singing!"  
"Come, Legolas." She said dragging the poor elf towards a door leading outside to the  
courtyard, "I hear the gardens are wonderful in the morning hours."  
I walked back into my room, annoyed as all get out. If it wasn't Alkar who kept me up all night, then who in world was it?  
Out on the terrace the air had tinge to it, which gave me the thought this was going to be a long day...great.  
  
There came a knock at my door, Lammen entered, "I thought you were under a spell, I  
couldn't wake you at all earlier!"  
I looked over and sighed, "Sorry, had a long night. Singing, tons of it." I slipped on my riding dress, I felt the need to get away from these walls, "It was strange too. It wasn't Alkar, so I am thinking it was next door."  
Lammen picked up a brush and began working on my hair, "What did it sound like?"  
  
  
I frowned at myself in the vanity mirror, "Like a mixture of black speech and quenya. The singer was neither male nor female, nor too loud or too soft."  
Lammen dropped the brush and quickly went after it.  
"Lammen?" I asked worriedly, "Are you okay? Your shaking like a leaf."  
She sighed from behind me, "Fine, a little surprised at dropping the brush." She place the  
brush back on the vanity table, "Don't go too far or stay out too late."  
I nodded, "I'll try not too."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I am normally not the paranoid type, but I felt as I was being closely watched by something. Several times I could have swore I heard someone walking behind me, only to see there was none.  
Horse's cry was heard and I turned to be faced once more with that strange mortal.  
"You" I said sharply. "Who are you?"  
He rode his brown gelding up next to my horse, "A friend of the king."  
I open my mouth to say more, but a sudden pain in my left hand seared up, "Ah!"  
He gave a long look at the hand, which wore the ring, "Get rid of it on the first full moon."  
My eyes widen and glanced down to the ring, and then looked up to find him gone, "Great stars..." The pain had stopped at least.  
  
Tittering, oh great my sister was out here too, probably still tittering and hanging all over that elf.  
I quietly rode my horse towards the source of tittering and put that crazy Mortal out of my thoughts, "Ugh." Was the first thing out of my mouth, it wasn't Alkar tittering at her newest conquest, it was Orophin from Lorien who was tittering.  
"Thought I'd never lose her," I was so busy getting sick over the tittering blockheads that I hadn't heard this newcomer.   
I gasped and looked down beside me, it was that blonde elf, Legoglass, Leggyloo,  
Leg-something, "Um you, you are....um...I've seem to forgotten your name."  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil." He said with a slight bow, "And I too have forgotten your  
name."  
  
"Lindëoelena, daughter of Annael. So your Thranduil's son," We edged away further from the air head elves, "I didn't know he had a son."  
Nearby was Legolas' own mount, I was unsure what more to say.   
"Not many do, Lindëoelena. Sorry if what I said about your sister offended you."  
I shook my head no, "Believe I talk like that about her all the time and it's good to hear I am not the only one who thinks her so."  
He smiled and I grinned, "It was nice meeting you, Legolas."  
Before I left he asked if he could call me, which I politely said no. I've got enough to deal with, lets not add on a love interest to the list...  
  
I rode alone on the way to the White City, my horse seem to be skittish, "Shhh, Quesse."   
Once more I felt eyes on me and the sun was falling quickly, I grew fearful as time past.  
"Noro lim." I urged the horse into a canter  
A gasp escaped me when Quesse reared back and I fell........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Review, be nice, polite in your critique.  
  
Thank you. 


	4. Linya is Lost

**Nenya, Vilya, Narya, & Linya  
  
  
  
By Aimi  
  
  
Chapter Four**  
  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I am a relatively old elf, so I tend to not notice changes very much unless they were very  
drastic.  
"Awake." Something kindly bided me to open my eyes. Strange, I don't usually close my  
eyes when I sleep unless I was really tired. "Elf, if you sleep anymore the day will go  
wasted."  
My eyes open to the afternoon sunlight. I laid rigid on the ground, wondering how I came  
to be there in the first place, "Mani? what"  
An weathered face of an elderly mortal woman came to view. "I speak not the tongue of  
elven folk."  
I sat up and gingerly pulled the leaves from my hair, "Who are you?" She sat down on the  
ground next to a travel worn bag, "I should be asking you the same thing."  
I nodded, "Forgive me, I'm Lindë."  
The woman pulled out some old bread from her bag and began chewing on it, "Iena."*  
I stood and bowed a little, "How long was I out?" I scanned around for my horse, who  
was no where in sight. I guess my mount went home without me. So typical.  
She glanced at me with strange dark eyes. "Awhile, yes..awhile I believe..." She began to  
trail off.  
I kneeled beside her. "Madame?" Her head started to drop, but she jerk back up.  
"You will die on a night with no Moon and no Stars...." Her eyes were pale white, she  
seemed to be in a trance. "No one can save you from Anca ello le Lindë..."  
I raised an eyebrow, Iena then got on her knees and crawled under a little birch tree.  
"What is this Jaws of the Singer?!" I asked, feeling perturbed about this. "Who is he?"  
Iena eyes blinked and went back to there dark color, "What was it dearie?"  
I open my mouth, but shut it. "Nothing. Which way to the White City?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I never felt lost until I had left that clearing and that old woman, because nothing looked  
the same. "Lindëoelena, we meet again." I turned to see it was that mortal again, "Lost?"  
I nodded, feeling scared for the first time in my life.  
He pointed the slight right of me, "The White City is that away, I'd hurry if I were you."  
I raised a eyebrow, "Why?" Hearing no answer, I turn around.  
Oh great he's gone again...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I walked briskly though the city, hardly anyone was about and it was getting dark quickly.   
"Are you one of them elves who will save us from the dark lord?!" Called a hag, standing  
in a dark alley. What? I hurried along, wondering why everyone was giving me such weird  
looks.  
The guards to the palace would not let me in. "I demand you allow me in, I am a guest of  
the king!"  
The two guards glanced over at each other. "The king is at war and so is his son."  
"Maybe Ereb has sent for this one?" Said one of the guards to the other.  
I blinked, trying to remember if I knew or met an 'Ereb'. The king's son was too young be  
with him at war. What war were they fighting? "Take me to him then, he mayhap remind  
you who I am."  
"All right, but I must blindfold you," Said one as he tied a piece of cloth over my eyes.  
"For safety reasons." Said another as they led me inside. I wasn't very happy with this  
sudden changed in security measures and the fact they did not know who I was.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Thank you to Lily-chan for beta reading. ^________^  
Feedback is nice, you guys, but be nice.  
  
Thanks!  
  
  



End file.
